galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garaon
Garaon appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Garaon (ガラオン) is a three-faced robot from Ultraman Dyna. Garaon is a bionic weapon used by the three Alien Mijir to conquer other planets and use them as colonies. Garaon was designed as a monster with three faces atop a 344-meter body. The parts had protective covers slipped on and were secretly shipped to the abandoned toy factory for the aliens to construct and conquer Earth. However, due to the alien's clumsiness, their passage to Earth was discovered by a young boy who then proceeded to report to Super GUTS. However, the alien's disguises, camouflage, and the boy's own nature of being a liar led Super GUTS to not believe him. After bringing the boy to his home, Asuka borrowed the boy's comic book without his permission, thus giving the boy a grudge against. That night, The boy went to the factory himself, and saw the aliens again. Going to a telephone booth, the boy called Super GUTS and when Asuka took the phone, the boy demanded him to come back to the factory. Although persistent at first, Asuka was finally forced to come when the boy threatened to tell Captain Hibiki about him stealing the boy's comic book. After going into the factory, Asuka frequently attempted to leave, only to be stopped by the boy's same excuse over and over again. Finally, a fake wall was found and the aliens were also found assembling Garaon's head. The leader of the Mejir's sent his two clumsy minions to capture Asuka and the boy, and after the capture, showed Asuka their plans on a computer. Suddenly, the sun came up, and the aliens began to admire its beauty. While they're distracted, the boy threw mini-firecrackers at the aliens, freeing himself and Asuka. Then a short gun fight followed, with the aliens accidentally destroying their own protective cover. Finally, Garaon's head was launched with the aliens as pilots. Ultraman Dyna soon followed the invaders, but was quickly beaten down by Garaon's happy face's laughing gas. Super GUTS then struck, but was met with failure when GUTS Eagle Gamma was shot down by the sad face's tear beams and the rest of the fighters kept back by angry face's eye lasers. After Dyna recovered from the attack, he transformed into Miracle Type and split into three! With each of the three Ultras attacking a different face, Garaon had to retreat to the sky. The three Dyna's then merged back into one, and began dodging Garaon's barrage of beams. Finally, Dyna used his Energy Beam at the beast and struck it down for good. But fate would have it that Garaon was not destroyed and has most of its functions still intact. The three unfortunate aliens have been exiled from the Meji planet and are now trapped on Earth. In order to relieve their humiliation over the defeat of Garaon, they created a poor, hand-made version of the actual 400-meter tall Garaon named Kogaraon (コガラオン Kogaraon) out of cardboard, tinfoil, and wires. The Mijir uses a mechanical claw to destroy an Ultraman Dyna action figure. However, the process only lasted 13 seconds as Kogaraon suddenly emitted sparks and exploded. Still vowing for revenge against Dyna, the three aliens came up on a script written by a movie script writer who lives next door. The Mejirs were enthralled by their find and hired the writer to write a script for THEM and have the characters as Ultraman Dyna, Super GUTS, and their Garaon. The script had them suddenly power-up and create a hologram of Garaon on the sky. Asuka and Ryo will then attack the hologram from the back and the front, but will destroy themselves in the process. The real Garaon will then rise and capture GUTS Eagle Beta in its arm and command TPC to surrender. Ultraman Dyna then appears, but Garaon threatens him with the fighter in its claw and commands him to stay still and take every hit the robot causes. Soon, Dyna will collapse and then, his color timer will go out and he will perish. The aliens were astonished by the script and followed it exactly. But it was then that one of them sneezed and turned back into his alien self. The writer was then horrified when he heard that the aliens took his plans seriously. A hologram Garaon appeared in the air and Asuka and Ryo approached it. Asuka found out it was a hologram but Garaon still managed to knock Asuka out. Dyna then stepped and began to attack Garaon. The Mejirs, now feeling hopeless, prayed to the sky. Suddenly, a lightning struck Garaon and recharged its dead batteries. Now all Garaon had to do was attack. Dyna soon fell to the attack but rose again when the aliens wasted all of their power supply. Dyna then proceeded to destroy the machine with his Solgent Ray. Pudgy Garaon (ぽちガラオン Pochi Garaon) was the weapon the Mejir's unveiled when Super GUTS asked for their help in defeating the Alien Dehadoh, who's weapon Wanzetto has just imprisoned Dyna. The robot was dropped into Wanzetto's cranial cavity and was used to bash its head until it fell. Unfortunately, the Mijir's discovered that they now had control of Wanzetto. Just as Dyna was freed from his stone prison, the Mejir's attacked. But since the android within Wanzetto was destroyed, it could not activate Wanzetto's ultimate attack. The aliens, who did not know that, broke the controller when trying to activate the attack. Pudgy Garaon and Wanzetto were later destroyed when hit by Dyna's Revolium Wave. Powers and Abilities Garaon * Eye Laser: Garaon's angry face can fire medium strengthened red beams from its eyes. * Laughing Gas: Garaon can emit Laughing Gas from its mouth in the laughing face form. * Ha-Ha Beam: Garaon can release medium strengthened blast of yellow energy from his eyes when in the happy face form. * Tear Beam: Garaon can release a medium strengthened beam from his eyes in the sad face form. * Spin Ultimate: Garaon can spin himself from legs up and fire all the beams at once, but it drains his energy a lot. Weakness When using the spinning ultimate, it will cause him to drain a lot of energy. Kogaraon * Catcher Claw: Kogaraon's Cather Claw was strong enough to crush an action figure. Weakness When first used it will be easily destroyed due to being made from scraps. Pudgy Garaon * Hard Shell: Pudgy Garaon can smash hard objects with its body. Used to bash into Wanzetto's brain. * Extraordinary Jumper: Pudgy Garaon can jump/bounce in a greater speed. Used along with it's hard shell to crash into Wanzetto's brain. * Wanzetto: After destroying the android that piloted Wanzetto, it temporarily belonged to Pudgy Garaon with the drone now able to control its actions. Weakness Despite gaining a control over Wanzetto, but it cannot initiate the monster's ultimate attack. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe